The Three Generations
by elijahlover
Summary: When Harry gets hopeful and James S. P gets bored there's a "accident" with a time turner and another accident with another time turner. This leads to three generations of Potter meeting - which can only end in chaos. Cannon Pairings. NO SLASH.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first ever fanfic. Please be nice. But i love reviews and constructive critiersisum. I'm afraid my spelling and grammer is terrible so please forgive me for any mistakes and point them out. I love harry potter especally time travel fics so if anyones got any good ones please PM me.**

**Without futher ado this is my first fan fic.**

* * *

**1996**

Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap when their best friend Hermione burst into the room rushing – as always – to sit down in a quiet corner with her usual pile of books.  
As she walked past him, Harry saw a flash of gold at her neck. That was weird; Hermione didn't usually wear jewelry … not since… Harry looked around the almost empty common room, then said

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up then said, "Oh, hello, Harry. Sorry, but I've got lots of studying to do. Don't you think you and Ron should be working we're starting our NEWTs you wouldn't want to…"

"Hermione," Harry repeated, dragging Ron the few feet to Hermione's table

"Is that your time turner?"

This got Ron interested; he looked at Hermione's necklace.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what do you need it for this time?"

Harry, though, was more concentrated on what the time tuner could do. 'With this we could save Sirius,' he thought and recklessly grabbed the time turner from Hermione's neck.

She sighed and said,  
"We can't meddle with time, Harry."

He sighed knowing she was right and tossed the time turner back to watched in horror as it slipped though her fingers. Then with a crash it hit the floor.

"Guys!" said Ginny Weasley appearing beside them, "What's going on?"  
The three didn't have time to reply as the four of them were pulled through time.

_

2017  
James Sirius Potter was bored; he and his best friend and cousin Fred Weasley were in the great hall being scowled at by their younger cousin Rose. James smiled and waved at Rose, who stormed out of the great hall.

"Hey, Al!" he called to his younger brother."What's got her knickers in a twist?"

"I think she's still a bit mad about the New Year's prank."  
"Oh come on!" said Fred."It was only a little makeover!"  
"Yeah and it was a whole day ago!" added James.

"I think you turning her hair green and painting he face with non-removable clown make up in front of everyone on New Year's Eve might have been taking it a bit too far."

"It was only a prank!" said Fred

"And we took off the stuff in the end." said James.

Albus rolled his eyes and asked, "Have you heard from dad?"

"No," said James, his always present smirk fading. His father had been called on an important Auror mission right before Christmas that along with his mother's extra work hours had forced the young Potters to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Fred, Rose, and Hugo had also stayed to keep the Potters company and the distraction that their presence brought had helped James to tone down the worry he felt for his father, but now it all came bubbling to the surface.

As if sensing her brothers distress, Lily quickly changed the subject. "You know Mum said Teddy might stop by this afternoon."

"Awesome!" chorused the boys.

'I won't be bored much longer,' thought James with a grin.

Then, as if on cue, Teddy Lupin emerged from the massive fireplace.

"Teddy!" they all shouted,rushing up to hug him in turn.

"Hey guys!" he said, his turquoise hair brightening in excitement."You'll never guess what! I've got a time turner!" he held it out and passed it to Albus and began sprouting facts about time turners.

When James got the time turner one glance at Fred told him that they were thinking the same thing. With a grin and a nod at his favourite cousin James and Fred grabbed Teddy, Albus and Lily.  
James turned the Time Turner.

* * *

**So that was it the prologue! I assure you the epic orignal Marauders are coming in the next chaper. I'll proberly have chapter one up soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**And please hit the magic button and...**

**REVIEW!**

**Update: Regulusblackisahero left me an awesome review/pm pointing out all my grammer mistakes so u get proper grammer for this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So hears the first chapter, the one before was the prologue. I hope you like it the names in bold are the first generations with the same name as the third gens. **

**1977**

"Ow" exclaimed the cousins and Teddy as they hit the floor. He looked around the room and cursed himself they were in the Headmaster's office of all the places to…appear it had to be here. Then he realised something. They weren't alone. Four boys were in the office too engrossed in whatever they were doing to notice them. Wait what were they doing?

"Put the bucket on top of the door Moony. It's only plastic. It won't hurt Dumbles" said a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses just like him."

Next to him Teddy had frozen at the word "Moony" and was stareing at the sandy haired boy in disbelief. For some reason Teddy's hair had also changed back to its natural colour.

"I _know_ it won't hurt him Prongs it's just your head boy and I'm a prefect. We should be setting an example! Not booby trapping the Headmaster's office with Muggle pranks!" said the sandy haired boy.

_Moony, Prongs _oh my god. he had to stop himself from gasping as he heard the names that so often featured in his father's storys. But they couldn't be. There was no way they could go back that far.

"Oh come on Moony there only muggle pranks. Me and **Jamesie **won't be able to set everything up in time and Wormtails useless, he can't even blow up a whoopee cushion"

"James oh my god" he thought, their was no denying it now somehow he and his family had travelled back to the time of his grandfather. He felt excitement spur through him as he stared at his grandfather, it was like looking in a mirror right down to the ever present mischievous twinkle in their eyes. Almost afraid to hear the answer he then said "Are you **James Potter**?"

"Yeah" said the messy black hair boy, _Prongs_.

"Whoa, you look just like prongs" said the boy who had called Wormtail useless. Sirius Black he realised. He turned to **James **"Do you have a twin Prongs"

**James** didn't have time to answer before Moony got out his wand and pointed it at the time travellers and said "Who _are_ you? How did you get in here? Are you death eaters?"

The other Marauders took their wands out too.

"Were _not _death eaters" said James "Were from the future! I'm James-"

He was pulled back by Albus and Teddy – whose hair was still its natural sandy colour. A pair of hands grabbed him before he could move, it was Teddy. He whispered "they can't know who we are, it might ruin the future"

"Ok" James whispered back then said so everyone could here "Hi, nice to meet you! I am James Sir-Simon Porter and this-"There was a loud thump and four new people fell to the floor.

**So that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW.**

**31/3/13 or if yr American 3/31/13 : I've changed some bits in this chapter that I didn't like. I'd love to hear your thoughts xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi this is chapter three if you're reading this please review, because I'd really like to know what you think! I hope you like it and if anyone was curffuzled this whole story is from James Sirius Potters point of view, unless I say otherwise. This Disclaimer is for the other chapters as well I just realised I forgot to put one. **

**Remember First generations with people named after them will be in bold. **

**Disclaimer: This is my story I'm JK Rowling in disguise because angry people are after me for killing off Sirius and Remus **_**not.**_

There were four people getting up groaning from the floor. One looked like his Aunt Hermione, one looked like his Uncle Ron and …oh no the other two looked like his parents. He was in so much trouble! He braced himself for his mother to start yelling and his father to give him that disappointed look that was somehow so much worse. But no they were all looking at him and his fellow time travellers with curiosity. Also he realised they were younger his parents looked about his age! He opened his mouth to ask the newcomers if they were who he thought they were, then remembered don't reveal the future.

"Where are we?" said a red haired Uncle Ron lookalike.

"You're in 1977. I'm guessing your time travellers too" said Remus.

"Yes" said a bushy haired girl who looked a lot like Rose – apart from her hair colour which was brown not red "who are you guys?"

"We're from the future" said James.

"2017 to be precise" added Fred

"What time are you from?" **James **asked the newcomers.

"1996" said the Rose lookalike.

"So what are everyone's names" asked **James** "I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pedigrew."He added pointing to all his friends in turn.

**James,** Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at the time travellers expectantly.

James panicked what should he tell them?

He looked at his fellow time travellers desperately and saw the Rose lookalike – who he was pretty sure was Aunt Hermione whispering in his younger dad's ear. Then his dad stepped forward and said "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Harry Porter, these are my younger brothers." He pointed to James and Albus and then so the Marauders couldn't see gestured for them to introduce themselves.

"Hey I'm James Porter the awesomeist and best Porter brother as you know."

"Also the most arrogant" said Albus quietly; everyone laughed except James who said "hey!" Albus ignored him and continued "hi I'm Albus, but everyone calls me Al"

"These are our cousins" said Harry pointing to the others Fred stepped forward and said in an announcers voice "Ladies and gentlemen, James. I present to you the wonderful Wesley clan! I'm Fred. This is my older sister the gorgeous Ginny, my older brother the ridiculous Ron… sorry sorry couldn't think of any other adjectives!" he said when Ron gave him the death glare " and finally the lovely little Lily"

"I'm not little!" exclaimed Lily "I'm _twelve. _That's not little!"

Everyone laughed and James said "Of course you're not little, midget" Lily scowled at him which just made everyone laugh harder.

Then the door opened, Dumbledore entered and the booby traps went off.

**Ok so that's it for chapter 3. I bet you all wondering why the hell Hermione has a time turner in her sixth year. I promise everything will be revealed in time. Also sorry Red Fez who I told there would be an explanation in chapter 2 for the time turner. Sorry! I just haven't been able to fit it in yet.**

**Please review I really do love reviews they make me really happy. So please if you're reading push the little button and **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm a bit sad coz I've only got 3 reviews for 3 chapters. The numbers of views don't add up to the lack of reviews – unless people are viewing my fi then just not reading. Also I just realised my chapters are ridiculously short so I'm gonna try and fix that do u guys think I should put chapter 1 and 2 together or just make the chapters longer from now on?**

**Thanks to Red Fez and scorpiousrose for reviewing.**

James heard Sirius and **James **swear quietly as the booby traps went off.

A giant bucket of green water fell on to Dumbledore's head as he entered the room. Pies began catapulting themselves at the headmaster and whipped cream fell like heavy snow from above him, as he walked invisible whoopee cushions went off.

All the people in the office were laughing their heads off, even the Marauders, who didn't seem to mind that they'd been caught in the act.

The entrance of another figure silenced there laughter. The Marauders swallowed then three of them put great big fake smiles on their faces.(Pettigrew seemed to be trying to hide)

"Minnie!" **James **and Sirius said. That's why she got so emotional when I called her Minnie, thought James thinking fondly of the Minnie of his time.

"We didn't know you'd be here!" said **James **still fake smiling.

"But the more the merrier" said Sirius

"Potter!" at this several heads in the room turned, then tried to pretend they hadn't. Remus looked at them suspiciously, "you're Head Boy I expected some attempts at good behaviour! Twenty points from Gryffindor" continued Minnie.

"Sorry Minnie" said James at the same time as Sirius said "aw Minnie twenty's a bit harsh and from your own house"

"Do not call me Minnie and I will take as many points as I see fit Mr Black. Ten each from the rest of you"

The marauders groaned "fifty!"

"Yes fifty" said Minnie then she seemed to notice the time travellers for the first time "Who on earth-" she trailed off then got out her wand and said "how did you get in here"

"Their time traveller's professor" said Remus.

It was Dumbledore who answered "Of course" almost to himself as he studied the time travellers. "Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pedigrew if you would return to your common rooms I must speak to our time travellers alone."

"But Professor –"started **James.**

"Do as the Headmaster says! Honestly Potter" said Minnie. James smirked at this; he was liking his Grandfather more and more.

"We don't even know all their names yet!" said James looking pointedly Teddy and Hermione.

"Yeah you're interrupting our friend making!" said Sirius.

"Friend making? Seriously Padfoot? "Chuckled **James.**

"Yes I am _Sirius_." Replied Sirius the Marauders groaned at the seemingly familiar joke.

"So who are you two?" Asked Remus, interrupting **James's **reply.

"I'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione, seeing no reason to make up a fake name, since she was muggleborn.

"I'm Teddy Wolfson, nice to meet you" he said the next generation's grinned at Teddy's choice of name.

"Are you all related?" asked Remus.

"The Porters and the Wesley's are, Teddy and I are just good friend of the family" answered Hermione.

"Now leave" said Minnie to the Marauders they pouted but began to walk out. Then something seemed to cross Sirius's mind he said to Harry "how are you their brother" he gestured to Albus and James "If you're from 1996 and there from 2017?"

"I am from 2017."

"You said you were from 1996."Said Pedigrew looking proud of himself for remembering.

Harry glared at Pedigrew "No Hermione did."

"How come you showed up later than the others from 2019?" asked **James.**

"No idea" lied Harry.

The Marauders gave Harry suspicious looks then left.

Minnie closed the door and Dumbledore's face turned cold "Minerva would you go and ask Horace for some veratersirum. "

"Of course Albus" said Minnie.

"Why do you need veratersirum" asked Harry a shade of fear entering his voice.

"To see if you're being truthful." replied Dumbledore.

A few minutes later Minnie returned with the potion.

"Who will take it?" asked Dumbledore

"I will" said Harry.

"Harry-"began Hermione

"It's fine" said Harry downing the potion in one gulp.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry James Potter"

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes"

"What time in the future are you from?"

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I are from 1996 and James, Albus, Lily, Fred and Teddy are from 2019"

"Why did you tell the Marauders you were 2019"

"So they wouldn't question that I was James and Albus's brother"

"Are you their brother?"

"No, but I think were related"

"Why did you say you were their brother?"

"To make my dad less suspicious"

"Of what?"

"Why me James and Albus look so alike."

"Your father is **James Potter**." said Dumbledore it wasn't a question "and your Mother is…Lily Evans?" this was a question.

Harry nodded smiling.

Dumbledore chuckled "you awe me five gallons Minerva" Minnie reluctantly handed over the money muttering "I can't believe it"

"We've been told that she agreed to go out with him…" Teddy smiled sadly "after he deflated his head a bit" Teddy quoted his father's words from one of his godfathers many stories about him.

Minerva smiled.

"Do you wish any harm to any student of this school."

Harry hesitated "yes"

"Who?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"Peter Pedigrew"

"Why" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"He betrayed my parents to Voldemort and framed my godfather, Sirius "

"Will you be able to restrain yourself?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'll try" said Harry with a grimace.

"Can you tell me how you and your friends came to be in this time?"

Harry told them the whole story.

"Minerva give him the antidote"

"Are you sure Albus?" asked Minnie.

"Yes."

Harry drank the antidote.

"So can you all introduce yourselves?"

They all introduced themselves. When James, Albus and Lily introduced themselves as Potters Dumbledore had tears in his eyes and Ron said half-jokingly "Are you guys, like, Harrys kids from the future?"

Harrys eyes widened and James said "Hi dad"

"James!" exclaimed Lily.

"I think he would have figured it out anyway Lils" said Albus

"Who's your mother?" asked Harry "wait don't..."

"Ginny." James said. Lily slapped him. Everyone laughed.

"And you are Remus's sun Mr Lupin?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir do you think that's wise" asked Hermione.

"We can always have your memories erased" said Dumbledore.

"Remus and Tonks" said Teddy.

"Nyphadora?" asked Minnie surprise evident in her voice.

"Don't call her Nyphadora." Said Teddy with a grin.

"Have you inherited Remus's…problem" asked Dumbledore looking warily at the others.

"Oh we all know about Remus's furry little problem" said James.

Dumbledore and Minnie looked shocked "How?"

"Everyone in the future knows." Said Fred.

"Oh poor Remus" said Minerva.

"I'm not a Werewolf I'm a Metamorphmagus" said Teddy.

Dumbledore nodded then said "I'm afraid I have to question someone from the other time."

"Under veratersirum?" asked Albus fear creeping into his voice.

Teddy stepped forward and started to speak but James cut across him "I'll do it."

"You look remarkably like James Potter." Said Dumbledore he looked between James, Harry and Albus "even more so than harry and this young man."

"He's-"

"Drink this before you answer, please" said Dumbledore handing James the veritersirum.

James gulped it down in one swing.

"Why do you look so much like James Potter?"

"I _am_ James Potter, James Sirius Potter."

"As in James Potter and Sirius Black?"

"I'm named after them."

"Are you related to James Potter?"

"He's my grandfather."

"That would make Lily Evans you grandmother?"

"Yes."

"What's your connection to Sirius Black?"

"He's my Dad's godfather."

Dumbledore asked James similar questions to the ones he had asked Harry and James's answers were pretty much the same.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Lily Luna Potter and Albus Severus Potter."

"Albus?" said Dumbledore tears in his eyes to Harry "Thank you, my dear boy."

"I haven't done it yet" said Harry "but I know why I did." They smiled at each other and then Dumbledore smiled at Albus who nervously grinned back.

"Why Severus though?" asked Dumbledore confused "He can't take too kindly to James Potters son."

"SEVVERUS AS IN SNAPE" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione elbowed him and hissed "Be quiet Ronald!" Everyone else ignored him.

"He doesn't, he gives me hell at Hogwarts. I have no idea why I'd name my son after him" scowled Harry.

"I know why" said Albus "You said he was the greatest triple agent of all time, that he was a hero in the end and that's what mattered…" said Albus to the floor "and…" Albus looked straight at Harry "He was the bravest man you'd ever met."

All the people from Harry's time gasped and Ron said "Harry mate, were your brains damaged?"

"HIS BRAINS WERE NOT…" began Albus his Evens temper flaring up.

"Severus Snape was one of the greatest heroes of the second wizarding war, Ron" said Teddy "Everyone-including you- says it." He put a hand on Albus and Lily's shoulders to restrain them, Albus having his Father and Grandmother's famous temperament and Lily having inherited her mother's.

"Is this true Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked James.

"Yes" said James. Dumbledore nodded and passed him the antidote.

James drank and took the perfect opportunity to wind up his siblings. "Snivellus was a hero"

Albus and Lily glared daggers, Teddy rolled his eyes and Fred muttered "the curse…the curse"

"What is the curse?!" asked Minnie panicked.

**OOOO cliff-hanger…**

**What do you guys think the curse is? I'd love to know what you think! We will have more Marauders next chap we will also have a prank :) But who will pull it the 1****st**** or 3****rd**** gens? Also we'll find out how Hermione got the time turner.**

**Please review I really, really want to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's been a while. I want to thank **

**Pirayan01**

**Kat**

**Kittyhawk09**

**For reviewing. **

**Don't forget bold = 1****st**** gen **Normal = 3rd gen.

Everyone from the next generation burst out laughing!

"James is cursed!" exclaimed Harry "how!"

At his shocked expression James and his cousins laughed harder.

"What's so funny!" asked Ginny.

"It's an i-inside joke" said Fred trying to contain himself.

"It started when Harry told us.." started Teddy but once again burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Th-that Minnie…" Fred tried to stop laughing but failed.

James took over "Minnie told dad that he'd cursed me to be a trouble maker by naming me after Grandpa Prongs and Sirius". At this everyone in the room including Dumbledore and Minnie burst out laughing.

"So what do we do now?" said Albus.

"You all will be enrolled in Hogwarts as students." James smirked at Fred and knew they were both thinking the same thing. They could be in school with the marauders!" Apart from you Mr Lupin, although I should probably say Wolfson, how old are you?"

"21, Professor"

"And how are you at Defence against the dark arts?"

"top of my class in school professor, currently Auror in training."

"Excellent, how would you feel about being our new defence professor? I've had to take the classes."

"I'd love to" said Teddy.

"You will all need to be sorted. The ceremony will be at tonight's fest."

"But sir were already in houses in our time" said Ron.

"Yes but resorting is necessary. Dinner will start in ten minutes. Please go with Minerva."

**Albus Severus's POV**

Ten minutes later…

Albus was more nervous than he had been at his first sorting and at his first sorting he had been close to a nervous breakdown.

He'd been worried he'd be in Slyitherin and he'd been put in Slyitherin. He'd thought his life was over the moment the hat said that word but none of his family had cared – except James but he'd come round in a few weeks – but now his grandparents would hate him, Sirius would hate him, Teddy's dad would hate him. He knew they would he'd be the Slimy Slyitherin not worthy to be looked at let alone to talk to. He looked around the room his family looked so at ease in the knowledge they were Gryffindor's.

"Welcome back! I hope you all had marvellous Christmases! Before we dig in to our glorious fest I would like to introduce our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Teddy Wolfson." Everyone politely applauded. "Also I would like to welcome eight new transfer students from a small school in America. They will now be sorted please make them feel welcome."

"Granger, Hermione" said Professor McGonagall.

Albus gulped he was next.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"Porter, Albus."

Albus nervously made his way to the stool. He looked at the crowd and there they were his Grandfather, Sirius, Remus and the traitor Pedigrew. A couple of seats down was his grandmother, his eyes copied perfectly on to her face.

"_Ah, a time traveller, a Slyitherin,"_

"_Please, not Slyitherin." _

"_Why ever not, I shouldn't go against my future self.."_

"_Please, Please"_

"_Um…but it seems…yes it is quite obvious here you belong in…_

_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Albus was beaming yes! He was a Gryffindor! It wasn't that he didn't like Slyitherin but by the sounds of it, in the past, they were terrible.

He sat down next to his Aunt Hermione "well done Albus!" she said.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" said his Grandfather.

"The best house!" said Sirius standing up and gestureing theatrically Albus grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations!" said Remus shaking his hand.

"Yeah!" said Pedigrew Albus tried not to scowl.

**Harry Potters POV**

"Porter, Harry."

Harry walked up to the stool and immediately began looking for his parents there was his dad looking dreamily at his mum he smiled remembering earlier, of course he'd meet his farther in the middle of a prank he chuckled. His mood soured at the sight of the boy next to him Pedigrew. He had to restrain himself from killing Pedigrew there and then. He's hasn't done anything wrong…yet. He kept saying in his head.

"_Ah, another one from the future another difficult choice…." _began the sorting hat. _"Um…interesting…a Gryffindor in your time_… _but in this as well….what about slyitherin…"_

"_Not slyitherin."_

"No_? But you could be great you know…ah yes… it has to be_…

GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. Harry sighed in relief, walked over to the familiar table. He grinned when he saw the empty seat opposite Hermione, next to… his father.

Whoa they really did look alike, identical, except the eyes he looked down the table and saw his eyes copied onto his mother's face.

"That's Lily Evans. Hot isn't she? Prongsie here has had a crush on her since first year" said Sirius gesturing next to him at **James**. Harry tried to keep the tears out of his eyes Sirius _alive. _

"Prongs – which is** James** by the way- has asked her out a million times but-"

"That's enough Pads" said **James** blushing slightly "wow you really do look loads like me. Are we related?"

"Yeah you're from the future!"

"shhh!" hissed Hermione.

Ignoring her Sirius continued "Are you like James's son? Long lost twin that he will discover in seventh year?"

Harry fake laughed "somehow I think that's unlikely"

"So we're not related?" pressed James

"Not that I know of" lied Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat again.

"Da-Harry James is in Gryffindor too!" grinned Albus who had been quietly talking to Remus.

Harry clapped along with the rest of the table.

James sauntered over grinning and joined them at the table.

"Woah your even more of a Jamesie clone than these two!" exclaimed Sirius gestureing to Harry and Albus

"Apart from the glasses" added Remus.

They were right Harry realised this guy looked even more like his father than he did. It was like Harry was an artist's first attempt at a painting of **James** **Potter **and James Sirius Potter was the second better copy. Harry looked between them again trying to find the slightest diffrence. Their eyes he realised although both hazel, they were slightly diffrently shaped. He looked at Ginny, who had just put on the sorting hat, then back at James. His eyes were his one slighly Weasley feature.

"Yeah... its kind of freaky" said **James.**

"There are slight diffrence's" said Albus who Harry realised had too been studying the Grandfater and Grandson curiously.

"Yeah i'm more hansome" said James ruffleing up his hair.

"No way!" said **James.**

"Yes way!" said James

They went on like this untill the last of the time travellers (Ron) was sorted in to Gryffindor.

"Well that's certainly interesting! I hope the Gryffindors will give a warm welcome to our new student. I would like to remind our younger students that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden-some of our older students should know this as well!" Harry saw the Marauders all smirk at this. "So you've all had to listen to my rambling long enough please Tuck in!"

"So what's the future like?" asked **James.**

Hermione glared at **James** and muttered "Muffito"

"It's good" said Lily "we go to Hogwarts there so it's kind of weird seeing it now."

"I bet" said Sirius.

"Is Dumbledore still Headmaster?" asked Remus.

"Yes" said Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the same time James, Fred, Albus and Lily said "no" Harry kept quiet not wanting to betray he wasn't really from his "brothers" time.

"Why not?" Sirius asked James, Fred, Albus and Lily.

"I don't think we should say" Said Albus.

"He's dead isn't he?" said Remus He looked close to tears.

James, Fred, Albus and Lily sadly nodded.

"Do you know us in the future?" asked** James.**

"I bet were epic" grinned Sirius.

"We don't know you" lied Harry. Remus looked at him not convinced.

"Oh" said Sirius.

"Is Voldemort gone?" asked** James**

"Sorry can't answer that one" said Fred.

"Oh come…" Sirius started.

"Hello" said someone interrupting them. Harry turned round ant their standing right behind him was his mother.

"EVANS!" said **James **"Did I mention how beau-"

"Shut up Potter!" said Lily glaring at **James.**

"Hey! I thought a truce had been made thanks to these lovely badges" said **James** pulling his head badge from inside his robes.

"Sorry Pot-_**James **_maybe I would find it easier to remember if you actually _wore_ the badge." **James **reluctantly pinned the shining head boy badge to his robes.

"_Oh_ your head boy" said James smirking mischievously. His son Harry realised and from the look of it a troublemaker. _His _son. God time travel was really weird.

"We had no idea!" said Fred.

"Such an _honour_ to speak to the head boy" said James.

"You must be a model student" said Fred grinning.

"Oh yes he loves studying" said Remus smirking.

"Almost as much as his fan club" said Sirius then he made his voice high piched and girly and said "you guys should _soo _join"

"oooo yeah" said James and Fred in the same girly voice.

"You can't join you don't love him enough!" said James and Fred to each other mock outraged.

"Yes I do" they both said.

**James **groaned and Fred and James burst out laughing along with the rest of them.

**Lily** seemed to be trying to hold back a smirk and Harry smiled inside at his parents.

"Anyway I'm head girl and I wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor. If you have any problems or questions you can come to me - and James I suppose".

"Is their quiddich at Hogwarts?" asked James.

Harry saw Lily try not to sigh when **James** excitedly exclaimed "You play Quiddich?"

"Yeah pretty much everyone in my family does!" said James matching **James's **excitement.

"What positions do you play?" said Sirius with equal excitement.

"Chaser" said James.

"Me Too!" said **James** and high fived him.

"Beater" said Fred.

"Same" said Sirius cheering and high fiveing Fred.

"Seeker" said Harry.

"I play a bit of seeker" said James smiling.

"Same!" said Lily "I play chaser and a bit of seeker" she said to the others questioning looks.

"Me too" said Ginny grinning "but only when Harry here falls of his broom."

**James** high fived both girls and gave Harry a quesioning look "I fell off twice once a house elf had jinxed bluger to knock me off and the other time Dementers showed up."

Sirius shivered "Dementors or house elves, I don't know which are worse."

"Defiantly Dementors. In it's own weird way the house elf was trying to save my life" Harry smileing at the inside joke he said "He's a good elf." Ron and Hermione grinned too.

"So what do the rest of you play?" said Sirius seeming to want to steer the conversation away from good elves. He was probably thinking of Krecher

"I play Seeker too" said Albus.

"I play keeper" said Ron.

"You guys should try out for the team!" said **James**.

"Yeah we could do with some decent players." Said Sirius

"Sirius!" exclaimed **James.**

"Just saying it how it is Prongs."

"Most of our team left end of last year" explained** James **"and the new recruits aren't the best."

"Well looks like you could do with some help then" said James.

"Which positions are open?" asked Albus.

"Pretty much all of them" said **James** "except a chaser and a Beater."

They all excitedly began talking about Quiddich.

"Hey guys" said Teddy the guy who was now a defence professor. Harry chuckled like father, like son.

"Hey Teddy" said all the time travellers.

"How come you aren't at the teachers table?" asked Albus.

"Is Minnie your bff yet?" grinned James.

Teddy rolled his eyes and said "It's just so boring all they talk about is lessons and these students called the Marauders."

"ooooo they talk about us give me all the gossip."

**James** laughed "you girl."

Sirius pouted while Teddy continued "They said you're pranksters and I should watch out since they like to welcome new teachers." He was smirking. "I said they couldn't possibly be as bad as you two" he pointed at James and Fred grinning.

"You're pranksters? Do tell?" said **James**.

Next to him **Lily** rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

While James and Fred were explaining a prank involving a princess wig, a fairy dress, a semi-permanent sticking charm and a very reluctant professor. Harry asked his mother quietly "You're not a big fan of pranks?"

"No, I like pranks its just the Marauders have a tendency to take things too far."

Then a loud pop went off in the room and the Huflepuffs suddenly grew black and white fur all over their bodies and their nose's turned into snouts. The Ravenclaws now had beaks and feathers all over their bodies. The Gryfindors had it easiest with just manes like lions. The teachers to their obvious displeasure had rainbow dyed hair and "I love the Marauders" written on their foreheads. The Slytherins had it worst though, they were bald with scales covering their bodies and their eyes were all a creepy yellow colour.

All the Marauders burst out laughing – being the only ones not affected by the spell. The time travellers soon joined them.

"That was epic-" said James.

"Awesome-" said Fred.

"Amazing" they both said.

"Yeah it was great!" said Teddy he picked up a goblet seemed to admire his hair in it then changed it into a turquoise colour.

Sirius then said what everyone – from his time – seemed to be thinking "You're a Metamorpmous!"

"A Meta-what?" asked** James.**

"A Meta_morphmous _Prongs, it means you can change you appearance at will, my baby cousins one." Tonks Harry thought then grinned to himself so she wins Lupin over in the end.

"Your cousin?" asked Teddy a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah Nyphadora Tonks, she's 2, one of the great disowned blacks."

"Disowned?" asked Lily.

"Yep my dear mother loves to disown people. She a pureblood fanatic, the bitch, so when Andy married a muggle-born man, they disowned her just like me."

"What did you get disowned for?" asked **Lily **her curiosity seeming to get the better of him.

"For running away from that hell hole"

"Oh-" started **Lily **but then he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's angry shout of "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PEDIGREW!"

**Ok guys I am really sorry I keep promising that there will be a exlaination for why Hermione has the time turner but it really just wouldn't fit in this chapter. It will probably be in the next one. I'm not quite sure where to take this story next should it be a simple the potters and Teddy get to meet there parents/grandparent fic or should it be a changing the future fic?**

**Although if it is a changing the future fic, James and Lily will not be saved, not because I don't love them but because their deaths are too important.**

**Anyway please REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 5

**SORRY its been so long! I have bad news the updates are going to slow down because my computer with an unfinished un-backed up 5th chapter broke so I now have to use my family's when they'renot - which isn't very often . But anyway this is chapter 5. Tonks' age and the spelling of Pe****_tt_****igrew and muff****_l_****i****_a_****to have been changed,sorry for being a dumbass. Oh and now i have a beta - TheEvilPinkCupcake - so you guys won't have to put up with my terrible spelling and grammer any longer.**

**Don't forget. **

3rd gen = normal

**1st gen (with same names)= bold.**

**Thank you:**

**Regulusblackisahero (in a PM)**

**Guest**

**Pirayan01**

**The-Delectable-May-Reach**

**especially Cc4s (Every chapter!)**

**for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm ****_soo_**** J.K Rowling ****_NOT._**

* * *

**Harry Potter POV**

"Yes, Professor?" said **James **innocently.

"What is the meaning of this?" she raged, gesturing to her forehead and her rainbow coloured hair.

"It seems like someone thought you'd look nice with rainbow coloured hair." said Remus, mock thoughtfully.

"I think it makes you look younger Minnie!" said Sirius.

"I know it was you four!" exclaimed McGonagall, gesturing to the "I love the Marauders" that was written on her forehead.

"Hmm..." said Remus in fake thought,"maybe it was some fan girls?"

"Your probably right Moon-" said **James.**

"Pettig-" interrupted McGonagall.

But she was interrupted by Sirius yelling "Y!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly and he exclaimed, "I was finishing Prongs' sentence!"

McGonagall shook her head in exasperation while everyone else sniggered.

"Pettigrew do you know anything about this!?"

"N-no P-professor, i-it w-wasn't u-us," said Pettigrew guiltily. The other Marauders groaned and Harry fought the urge to scowl; he saw his friends and the other time travellers doing the same.

"Detention! Thursday 8 o'clock!" said McGonagall.

"But, _Minnie..." _started Sirius.

"No buts, Mr Black," said McGonagall sternly.

"Er...Professor...I..." started Remus.

"Ah, of course Mr. Lupin, you will do your detention on Monday." It must be a full moon, thought Harry._ Oh no,_ he thought as realisation hit him. _Remus would have to go alone without the help of his fellow marauders._ He saw the fear building up in each Marauders eyes, the desperation, they really wanted to be there for their friend.

"Please, can't we go on Monday too, Professor," asked **James.** He and Sirius immediately did their best puppy dog eyes.

"My word is final, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall; she turned to walk away but then spotted Teddy. "Professor Wolfson, why aren't you at the high table?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the other WP...W's" said Teddy; then he smirked ", and meet the famous Marauders, of course."

"WPW's?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh, the Westly, Porter, Wolfson's, Professor." McGonagall nodded and walked away; it was obvious she thought Teddy was mad.

"What's the WPW?" asked **James**.

"The kids in our family, we prank the adults," said James grinning.

"You guys are related?" asked Sirius looking from Teddy to the others.

"He's our godbrother," said James, flinging an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

* * *

Harry grinned as the feast came to a close; everyone was laughing and joking. It was nice to know that things worked out for him. Maybe he even...No he shouldn't think like that - not untill he could be sure.

They were following the Marauders down a passageway towards the Gryffindor common room. **James** stopped in front of a portrait that Harry knew lead towards the common room.

In front of him Harry saw James mutter a spell and point his wand at the portrait.

**James -** god that's confusing - said with a huge grin on his face "This is a secret passageway!"

"Oh we know all about them-" said James a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"-Everyone does-" continued Fred.

"-The teachers show them to you on their tour of Hogwarts-"

"- Don't they in this time?" finished Fred. He was smirking at the horrified looks on the Marauders faces.

Sirius fell dramatically to the floor "Noooooooo!"

"T-th-they don't!" said **James** looking almost pleadingly at James and Fred.

James and Fred fell on the floor laughing.

"N-no-" they managed to get in inbetween laughs.

**James,** Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew looked very relieved.

**James** tried to pull the tapestry aside to revel the passage but it didn't budge.

Looking at the two boys still rolling around on the floor, Harry had a pretty good idea of who was responsible.

* * *

**James Sirius Potter POV**

He couldn't believe he'd pranked the Marauders even if it had been quite a small prank. But he and Fred had thought of it on the spot so he was quite pleased overall.

"Ok who blocked it?" demanded **James **after several more fruitless attempts to pull the portrait aside.

"Maybe you got the wrong place?" asked Fred, innocently.

James grinned and pulled the tapestry aside "It seems fine to me."

"A classic James and Fred prank." James heard his brother say, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmmm...pranksters..." James heard Sirius say behind him.

"I wonder if they're Marauder material?" **James **said**. **James and Fred exchanged a look of excitement.

"They could be," said Remus.

"Yeah," said Pettigrew, "but what are we gonna do about the detention?!"

"I don't know," said Sirius.

"We just had to keep up the start-of-term prank tradition, didn't we?" said **James**, frustrated, "Even so close to...a furry problem night

James couldn't resist. "What's so bad about a detention?"

"What's a furry problem night?" added Fred. Oh no- James suddenly had a flashback to what had been one of his favourite stories when he was younger. He remembered the first time he'd heard it...

_"Daddy, i c'n't s'eep" a two-_year-old_ James had wailed._

_"Did you have a nightmare?" his dad had asked._

_James nodded._

_"What was your nightmare about?" his dad said lifting him on to his lap._

_"Tha' nas'y man, the one you killed. He c'me bac' and hurt you, Mummy and _Alby_."_

_"Oh James. You shouldn't even know about that. How do you know?"_

_"A new'paper lady asked you 'bout it."_

_"Oh yes,_" said his Dad sadly, _"I'd hoped you hadn't heard, I thought you were asleep."_

_James shook his head. "i closed m' eyes coz of th' flashes."_

_His dad sighed, "James, Voldemort was a horrible man, but he's gone now and he's not coming back. Now let's get you back to bed."_

_His dad had carried him upstairs. _

_"Do you want a story?"_

James nodded.

_"Which one?"_

_"Mak' one up, pleeease." _

_"Ok," his Dad smiled and then began..._

_"Once upon a time there were...3 boys" his dad later told him he'd left out Pettigrew because James was too young to understand that he was a traitor._

_"Their names were Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. They were the best of friends. Except Moony had a secret. Every full moon he'd turn into a werewolf. Padfoot and Prongs knew Moony was hiding something and set out to find out what it was. Eventually they did and they confronted Moony. Moony was terrified Padfoot and Prongs would reject him. But they didn't; they became Animagi._

_"An-i-ma- gi" asked James. _

_"People who can turn into other animals. Prongs was a stag..."_

_"Like your Pat'onus Daddy!"_

_His dad smiled "-and Padfoot was a dog. You see werewolves_ are _only dangerous to humans, _every full moon they'd transform..."

Then, as much as he tried not to, James had fallen asleep.

Because of his friends' detentions Moony would have to face the full moon alone.

* * *

** This chapter was fillerish. Sorry. Also, Lily wasn't in James Sirius' flashback because she wasn't born yet.**

**Hope you liked it! Please...**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I'm so so sorry it took so long for me to update I got a new computer for my birthday so updates should speed up from now on. I'm afraid this chapter is unbetad because I wanted to get it up, the betad version should be up in a few days. Also Ginny and Harry's POV's are happening at the same time as Teddy, James and James's POV's. Remember:**

**1****st**** gen with same name as 3****rd**** gen**

3rd gen with same name as 1st

* * *

_Previously:_

"_What's a furry little problem?" asked Fred._

* * *

"Um well.." Sirius trailed off awkwardly.

"You see.." started Remus convincingly.

"It's his rabbit," interrupted **James **"old Flopsey is a bit too much for his mum to handle so every now and then Remmy goes home to help with him."

James and Fred didn't trust themselves to talk, so they just nodded, trying not to burst into laughter.

* * *

James 1st POV

The Marauders watched the pair with suspicious eyes.

"They don't believe us," said Remus.

"You sure?" Said Peter.

"Of course he is**, Jaimsekin**_s_ told them a crazy story and they barely questioned it." Said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Do you think they Know?" said Remus quietly.

"They can't!" exclaimed Sirius "They've only been here a day!"

"Maybe they found out in the future." Said Remus.

"But they said they didn't know us." Said **James.**

"I bet they were lying!" said Sirius.

Shrugging**James** said "they seem alright to me."

"They were lying" said Remus,

"about what?" asked **James**_._

Remus leaned in closer "I think they were lying about knowing us in the future. I mean James, Albus and Harry Porter, doesn't that sound a awful lot like Potter."

"That doesn't mean anything just because their surname sounds a little like mine doesn't mean were related its mad!" exclaimed** James**.

"They all look like your clones prongs!" said Sirius.

"I'd know…"

"You wouldn't know, they're from the future." Said Remus.

"Yeah their probably your kids Prongs!" Joked Sirius.

"Actually that could explain a lot" said Remus "but if they're from 2019 it's probably more likely they're your grandkids."

"WHAT, I'm too young to be a grandpa!"

"Well you're not yet." Said Remus, amused.

"Unless there's something you're not telling us Prongs" Grinned Sirius waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harry came with the 1996 people he could be **James**'s son." Said Peter.

"Wormtail…" groaned** James**.

"Yep so Harry's Prongs's son, James and Albus are his grandkids, I wonder who the mothers are." Said Sirius.

"That's ridiculous, a few kids come from the future who look a bit like me and automatically their my Kids?" said_ James._

"Your right Prongs, we need proof" said Remus.

"The Map!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What?" asked**James **confused.

"If their lying about their names it will say in the map!" said Sirius.

"Genius Padfoot!" exclaimed **James** reaching for his back pocket. He turned back to his friends with a look of horror. "The maps gone!"

"WHAT"

* * *

Teddy's POV 

Teddy almost sighed in relief as he tucked the map safely in his inside pocket.

"What you got there Teddy?" asked Albus approaching them with Lily.

"_Dam that kids just too observant" _thought Teddy before casting a muffito charm and whispering "the map, I saw it poking out your grandpa's pocket and realised that it could give us away so I nicked it."

"But won't Grandpa Prongs, uncle Padfoot and your dad be really upset?" asked Lily.

Teddy sighed despite the thrill that went through him every time his father was mentioned he hated lying to him. "Yes but there's nothing we can do about it really."

Lily nodded and Teddy took off the Muffliato charm.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" said James, coming towards them with Fred, his eyes fixed on th map in Teddy's pocket.

Teddy sighed and put up another Muffliato charm.

"Is that the original Marauder's Map in all it youth and glory?" asked Fred.

Teddy reluctantly nodded.

"So you my dear godbrother have deprived our noble predecessors-"started James.

"-The greatest pranksters to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts-" continued Fred.

"-Of their greatest weapon in mischief making-"

"-In their final year-"

"-One of them being your own father?" finished James slightly harshly.

"Hey! Don't bring his Dad in to this! He did it so we wouldn't be found out!" exclaimed Albus.

"That was nasty Jamie" added Lily.

"Sorry Ted, but I don't see why we can't tell them!"

"Because it could change the future!" exclaimed Albus.

"Is that such a bad thing! We could save their lives!"

"No."

"Since when were you the boss of me? Little brother." Said James in a deadly quiet voice.

**(A/N I thought about ending it here but I wanted to give you a nice long chapter.)**

"James, Al stop it," said Teddy "James, we need to be careful if we handle this wrong it could end in one or all of us not existing. But Al you need to remember that…" Teddy trailed if seeming deep in thought "for a lot of us its very…tempting to tell."

"Sorry Al" muttered James.

"Sorry James" muttered Albus "sorry Teddy" he added with more compassion "I forgot how hard this must be for you. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright" lied Teddy "I hope dad doesn't find out about the map. I don't want him to hate me." He said vulnerably.

Lily hugged him saying "he won't hate you your awesome!"

"Coolest grown up I know," added Fred.

"He'll understand why you had to take it," said Albus.

"He'll love you." Said James Stubbornly.

Teddy smiled thankfully, glad they were there.

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry's heart was pounding and his mind was racing. His _kids _and his _parents_ were there he didn't know what shocked him more! He looked at his father drinking in his image hungrily, he was talking to Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew unaware he would be dead in four years, unaware that one of his best friends would join the death eaters and betray him. He felt like running up to him and warning him, yelling at him not to trust Pettigrew. But he knew he couldn't, that could seriously screw up the future and his future looked good. Maybe he even …no he couldn't think like that…not until he was sure.

He tore his eyes away from the marauders and looked at his mother he couldn't wait to talk to her, get to know her. He knew almost nothing about her. Sirius and Remus had told him a bit about his dad, but almost nothing about his mum. She was beautiful he decided, she also struck him as rather rule abiding. He wondered if she would show the temper he'd seen in Snape's memory. Snape, Snape was here too! Teenage Snape weird…

"Why the hell do you have a bloody time turner Hermione!?" Asked Ron.

"Well I was doing some extra charms with Fitwick, we did some experiments and it was just so interesting we found we didn't have enough time around my NEWTS so Fitwick lent me his time turner."

"But where did he get it?" Asked Ron "they were all destroyed!"

"Only the ones at the Ministry. Honestly Ronald."

"So any idea on how the bloody hell we get back!"

"I don't know we'll just have to wait for Dumbledore to figure it out. Of course we can do some of our own research. Even if time travel hasn't been invented yet I'm sure there is some books on the theory in the library."

"We can start tomorrow then." Said Harry.

* * *

Ginny's Pov

Lily was being extremely nice and welcoming, and for any new student they'd be grateful for the information Lily was giving them and Ginny was grateful. For the gesture. But the thing was Ginny wasn't a new student so she couldn't help but be extremely bored so she decided to make things more interesting.

"So what do you think of James, Sirius and Remus, they seem nice." Said Ginny.

"Yeah Remus is nice."

"What about James and Sirius?"

"Well Sirius is nice once you get to know him."

"And James?" asked Ginny.

"James has been trying to get me to go out with him since first year," Lily deadpanned.

"Oh how come you haven't gone out yet?" asked Ginny trying to sound innocent.

"Because he's an arrogant toe rag." Started Lily going on to give Ginny an extremely long rant on how annoying James Potter was.

Yep thought Ginny she's totally falling for him.

**That's it peeps. Now just so u know the third gen lot r from 2019. I know it says they're from 2017 a couple of times but that's just me being stupid. Also old readers you need to go and re read chapter 1 I've changed a lot in it xx Plz:**

**REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey so it's been awhile hasn't it? If I still have any readers let your all probably wishing me a slow and very painful death I have no excuse for the amount of time its taken for me to update so I won't waste our time making any up.**

**Remember:**

**1****st**** gen: bold**

3rd gen: normal.

James Sirius Potter POV

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room!" said **James **and Sirius making grand hand gestures.

James grinned as he looked around the comfortingly familiar room it hadn't changed a bit…no… wouldn't change a bit, it was eerie looking around the room at the parents and grandparents of his school friends…at the people who wouldn't make it he noticed a young Alice Longbottom laughing with a group of seventh year girls in the corner so innocent, so naïve, unaware that in just four years all that made her… her would be stripped from her by a group of maniacs. Who may even be residing in this very same school?

"Hey **James** clone, what's got you so down?" asked Sirius noticing the expression on James's face.

James turned to Sirius another innocent who would die after years of being imprisoned, who would have years of his life taken from him… and said simply "People die in wars."

He then walked off up the stairs to the dormitory labelled seventh year boys and transfer students.

Harry Potter POV 

"People die in wars." Harry heard his son say.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Sirius.

Leaving the others to answer the difficult questions Harry followed James's retreating back.

James Sirius Potter 

James sat down on one of the beds. It wasn't fair. Why did his father have to lose so many people he cared about? Why couldn't it be someone else? His dad was a good person he didn't deserve what happened to him.

"Hey… err… you ok?" he heard an awkward voice say from the doorway, it was his father.

"Yeah it's just…meeting dead people… bit depressing. Don't you think?"

Harry smiled a sad smile "Yeah but it's nice to meet them to have a chance to know them."

James nodded "Yeah it is. Merlin why am I the one moping? You're the one who just met your dead parents."

"In the future…" his father started but hesitated as if he didn't want to know the answer to the question he was about to ask. He carried on regardless. "Remus…he's dead, isn't he?"

"How did you know?" asked James quietly.

"Teddy. The way he looks at Remus…I'm pretty sure it's the same way I'm looking at my parents." Harry looked sadly in to his lap for a moment. "At least all the Marauders are together."

"I want to save them," said James determinedly.

Albus POV

Dam James and his big mouth! Thought Albus as Sirius and the other Marauders stared at him and his companions demanding an answer. Thankfully Hermione came to their rescue. "No war is without deaths, and sadly not everyone in this room survives."

"But what about us?" asked **James **"Pads, Moony, Wormy,** Lils** and I?"

"I'm sorry we can't tell you." Said Albus.

"So some of us do die," Remus deduced at the time travellers shocked looks he added " if we all survived there would be nothing to tell."

"So who dies?" asked Sirius desperately.

"I'm sorry so sorry but we really can't tell you. It might put our futures in to jeopardy," said Lily regretfully.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak again. But Remus silenced him "We understand."

"Thank you," the time travellers said. With that everyone walked upstairs to the dormitories.

Harry's POV 

Harry's first reaction was shock. He'd never considered the possibility that he could save them. But he could! Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus he could save all of them! But then he thought something that sent him crashing down to reality.

"We can't save my parents," he said quietly feeling like the worst son ever, "if we do Voldemort will have 13 **(A/N is it 13? If I'm wrong put it in a review please!) **more years in power hundreds more people could die."

James nodded submissively. "But Uncle Pads and Uncle Moony, We can save them right?"

Harry nodded.

Then the door crashed open and the marauders, Fred, Ron and Albus piled inside.

Fred looked like Christmas had come early as he teased Albus and Ron. The Marauders we huddled together whispering quietly. Harry went to rescue Ron.

"Don't you _love _spiders Al? Especially Tarantulas their eight massive, hairy legs… eight red piercing eyes and of course the pincers," Fred made pincer shapes with his hands and surprisingly accurate pincer sounds with his mouth. Then he grinned and said "I might even have one in my pocket!" he rummaged in his cloak – which looked as lumpy as Hagrids – and pulled out… a teddy bear? "Oh its just mister cuddles I must have left princess at home."

Princess? Harry thought his nephew had a Tarantula called princess…well at least he knew Hagrid made it through the war.

Fred had now turned to a shaking Ron "here Ron take mister cuddles," he said holding out the teddy. Ron took it and it promptly turned in to a spider. Ron screamed while the whole room burst in to laughter. Harry had to supress a snigger. "Come on Fred turn it back now." He said.

"C-Can't" said a laughing Fred "I-it's o-on a t-timer!" he laughed.

About a minute later the spider turned back in to a Teddy bear.

"Where the hell did you get that… thing!" Ron exclaimed.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – the little brothers range." Fred's voice changed in to an annocers voice. "Do you have an annoying irritating younger brother? Does he need a good fright? Come to Weasley Wizard Wheezes TODAY to look at our little brother's range!"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? What's that?" asked **James.**

"Only the greatest joke shop in the world!" exclaimed James and Fred.

"By Jove Georgie old boy we do it!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway.

"Why Fredrick I do believe we do!"

Harry and everyone else turned to the doorway.

Standing there in all their identical prankster glory were the Weasley twins!

**Sorry its not that long but I just had to end it there. I love cliffhangers. I know I'm evil. I promise the next chapter will come sooner. **

**Spoilers for next chap:**

**My least favourite character (has anyone figured out who that is yet?) and one of my favourite characters will be pranked.**

**A plot to rescue Moony from the horror of faceing the full moon will be deciferd.**

**And with that my dear readers I leave you with one word:**

**REVIEW**


End file.
